<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Furry Friends by HamilHam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865177">Furry Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam'>HamilHam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M, animal adoption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas keeps trying to hint at Alexander that he wants to get a pet, and Alexander is getting tired of his antics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hamilton</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Furry Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So captaingabri7 suggested that I write a fic where Alexander and Thomas adopt a cat or a dog. I instantly fell in love with the idea, so I just had to do it! I hope you enjoy! It's rather rushed, but I did what I could!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alexander picked up the flyer sitting innocently on his desk and sighed. He had been finding them all over the house for weeks, all in random spots. Some were out in the open in normal areas, but he had also found a few in places no one would ever think to store them. He had found one in his underwear drawer, and another in the coffee cupboard that same morning. It was starting to get annoying, and he knew that’s exactly what his husband wanted. The more Thomas annoyed Alexander, the more likely they would be to get into a fight. If they got into a fight and Alexander made Thomas upset, it was likely Alexander would do whatever he had to in order to make Thomas happy. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Thomas was baiting him into a fight so he would agree to do what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to have to go through all that just so Thomas could get what he wanted, so he decided to finally just confront him about it. He didn’t think he could take finding any more flyers around the house. It was getting way too out of hand, so he had to bring an end to it here and now. Even if it meant he would have to give in to Thomas’ demands. That would be a much better fate than what he was currently going through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that in mind, Alexander set out to find his husband. Neither of them were working today, so he was pretty sure Thomas would be in his own office working on something. So he headed straight there and walked in only to come face to face with Thomas creating a collage of the very same flyer he was holding in his hand. “What in the ever loving fuck are you doing, Thomas?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, Alexander would laugh at the scream Thomas let out, but he was too engrossed in the atrocity spread out over his desk. He gave Thomas a moment to get his bearings before he crossed his arms and gave him an unimpressed look. “Did you hear me?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas tried to fight back his blush as he glared at Alexander, clearly just as unimpressed. “Of fucking course I did, Alexander. You barged into my office and scared the piss out of me! Can’t you see I’m busy?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander huffed, not taking the bait. “You didn’t answer me. What the hell is that… That</span>
  <em>
    <span> thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>on your desk?” He asked, using the flyer in his hand to point at the offending collage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas looked at the collage with what could only be described as a loving gaze. “Do you like it? I made it just for you, I was thinking of putting it up in our room.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh </span>
  <b>hell</b>
  <span> no. Alexander shook his head and sighed. “Thomas, babe, I love you but this has to stop. Look, I came here to talk to you about this.” He said and held up the flyer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas tore his gaze from the collage and looked at the flyer in Alexander’s hand, a hopeful look in his eyes. “Oh! You found it!” He said happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. Of course Thomas was going to pretend to be surprised, even though he had a fucking collage of the exact flyer on his desk. He shook his head and pushed down his annoyance and just smiled a little. “Yeah, I found it. Can you stop hiding it places? If you want to talk about it, then we can talk about it and see if we can come to an agreement. You don’t need to keep trying to bait me into arguing with you.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This seemed to surprise Thomas, of the look on his face was anything to go by. “I… Don’t?” He asked, clearly not trusting Alexander’s words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander chuckled and shook his head. “No, you don’t. Now please stop with that collage, I fucking hate it. Come on, let’s go to the kitchen. We can talk over coffee, okay?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas pouted a little, then he nodded. He carefully folded up the collage he’d made, then put it away inside his desk. Why he would keep it, Alexander had no idea. Probably as a trump card if their conversation didn’t go the way he wanted it to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They headed to the kitchen and made themselves a mug of coffee then sat down at the counter. Alexander faced Thomas and placed the flyer down and smiled a little. “If you wanted a pet, you could have just told me.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas raised an eyebrow skeptically and shook his head. “Alex, pets are a lot of work.” Thomas said, as if to argue against the very thing he was trying to make happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander smirked a little and sipped his coffee. “I mean, I’m dating you, aren’t I?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas squawked then rolled his eyes. “You’re an ass, you know that right?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander laughed and nodded. “Yes, I do know that. But you love me anyways.” He winked at Thomas then looked at the flyer once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas huffed, clearly flustered but also happy. “So… Are you saying we can get a pet?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m saying we can get a pet. What pet were you thinking of getting?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas grinned a little, then he looked at the flyer as well and grinned a bit. “I was thinking we could get a dog.” He said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander snorted hard and rolled his eyes, amusement twinkling in his expression. “Thomas, we don’t need another one.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas’ eyes widened at those words. He looked around quickly, as if there was a dog hiding in the room that he’d completely missed. He then looked at Alex and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What do you mean another one?” He asked warily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander smirked at Thomas and leaned back, preparing himself for the oncoming scream. “Isn’t it obvious, babe? You’re my bitch.” He chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas looked absolutely flabbergasted by what Alexander just said to him. He took a moment to really register it, then when it finally clicked for him, his face went bright red and his eyes filled with rage. He let out a loud scream and smacked Alexander, though he made sure not to do it too hard. “You’re such a dick!” He yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander laughed at that and raised an eyebrow at him. “I am? I thought you said I was an ass.” He said, enjoying Thomas’ indignation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas threw his hands up in the air and let out a loud sigh. “I can’t even with you, Alexander.” He said with a huff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander laughed, then he put his hands onto Thomas’ knees. “All jokes aside, how would you like to come with me to Furry Friends to get ourselves a pet. One each, so we both have one to be responsible for.” He said with a cute smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas’ eyes widened, then he grinned a little. “Wait, really?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander grinned and nodded. “Yeah, really! We don’t know if only one animal will bond with us, and I don’t want to say no to one when we already chose one. Plus, I kind of wanted a cat, so I was thinking we could get a puppy and a kitten, so they can bond together.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas looked ready to cry at the news. “So… You really want to do this?” He asked, placing his hands on top of Alexander’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander nodded, his grin softening into just a loving smile. “Of course I do, Thomas. Though you have to promise me something.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas nodded and squeezed his hands. “Anything.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander grinned sheepishly at him. “Gather every flyer, including that fucking collage of yours and get them the hell out of this house.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas barked out a laugh and nodded. “Alright, give me like three hours and they should be all gone. Then we can go.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander’s eyes widened. “Wait, did you just say three hours!? How many of those fucking things did you hide in the house?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of responding, Thomas went to the cupboard that held their dishes. He opened it and what looked to be hundreds of flyers fell out. “I was busy last night.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander balked at him, then he sighed loudly. “Is most of my office safe?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas shook his head. “You can work in my office until I have it all cleaned up. I’ll go get your things.” He said and walked off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander groaned loudly and thanked the heavens above that he decided to go to Thomas when he did. If he found that pile of flyers, he probably would be hiding a body right about now, not planning to get a pet with his husband. Still, he was excited to go and check out the animals they had. He was very glad Thomas chose an animal shelter rather than a breeder or a pet store, so now he didn’t have to argue with him over where they would go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finished off his coffee, then moved around the flyers to fix them a quick breakfast. Then he went to Thomas’ office when he was called up. He sat down in his plush chair and got to work as Thomas ran around the house to clean it up. He got distracted though, and ended up looking up what they needed to take care of a cat and dog and making a list of the items instead. He also took the time to send a message to George over what they were doing, wanting to share his excitement. George seemed amused by their choice in animals, saying something along the lines of them choosing the animal that most fit the other, which Alexander paid no mind to. He quickly wrote down what they needed, then looked up vet offices close to them so they could be prepared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lost track of time while he did this, only stopping when he heard Thomas clear his throat at the door. He looked up and smiled a little. “Hey, you done already?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas raised an eyebrow and smirked at Alex. “Already? It’s been three and a half hours. I found some I forgot I hid.” He said sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander laughed at that and shook his head. “Of course you did. Well, are you ready to go?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas walked over and grabbed the list Alexander made and smiled softly. “Yeah, I’m ready to go. I see you made yourself a little busy.” He said with a cute smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander nodded, mirroring Thomas’ smile. “Yeah, I got a little distracted. I wanted to know what we were walking into. I was thinking we could take a trip to the pet store before we go get the fur babies. That way we’re prepared.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas folded up the list and put it in his pocket. “I think that would be for the best. Come on, we can go there first and grab the basics. The shelter will provide some things as well.” He said and led the way out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander hummed and followed him to the car. They had a moment where they fought over who would drive, though Alex won because he pointed out that the seat was still in the position fit for him, and that Thomas was probably tired from cleaning. It took a little more back and forth banter before Thomas finally agreed and just got into the passenger’s seat. With that, Alexander drove out and they stopped by the pet store to grab the essentials. They didn’t bother with the food yet, as they would learn the best type from the shelter. From there, they went right to the shelter and spoke with the receptionist who told them to wait for a moment. They signed some papers stating they were looking to adopt, then they were brought into the room filled with puppies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander stood back as Thomas interacted with the puppies, looking way too cute for him to handle. So he took out his phone and recorded him, catching the moment Thomas just laid on his back and got covered in puppies who licked his face and barked happily. It made Alexander’s heart melt to see Thomas so happy, surrounded by a bunch of excited puppies, all fighting to gain his attention. Though one puppy in particular caught both their eyes. It was a tiny little husky, smaller than the rest. It was pushing its way through the others, not getting very far. It kept trying to jump over the others, though it kept failing. It was a determined little one though, as it didn’t seem to be bothered by that. It just kept trying until it managed to get to Thomas. Once the puppy got to him, it wasted no time in trying to climb up Thomas, getting help from the man himself. One the puppy was on him, it licked his chin, then just laid down on Thomas’ chest, clearly making itself comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander shared a look with Thomas and grinned. They had found their puppy. He went to the kind woman who was smiling brightly at the sight. “Can we adopt the little one?” He asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded enthusiastically. “I’m so happy you chose her. She was abandoned by her owner because she was too small, and not many people paid her any mind.” She said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander smiled softly and nodded. “I hate to say it, but I’m kind of glad they didn’t, because now we can add her to our family.” He said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded along with him and grabbed the sheet that matched the puppy. “Her name is Fang.” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander looked at little Fang and tried not to laugh at how the name definitely didn’t fit her. It just made it so much better though, so he grinned. “Thomas, her name is Fang!” He called out to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas laughed at that and ran his fingers over her soft black and white fur. “That is the perfect name for her.” He said lovingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed and Thomas slowly got up, cradling her in his arms. He then handed her to Alexander, which she clearly didn’t seem to mind. Alexander quickly put his phone away and cradled her close, smiling at how small she was. “She’s so perfect.” He said and grinned at Thomas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas nodded and took the papers to fill out quickly as the other puppies were herded back to their areas to play. Once they were done, Fang was taken to get ready to go. They then headed to another room and Alexander’s eyes lit up in joy when all he could hear were high pitched meows coming from so many tiny kittens. He kneeled down and let them run all over him, barely giving him time to pet them. He laughed and let them have their fun. He noticed the lone black kitten eyeing him up from the side, so he slowly moved to her. He held out his hand and she immediately nuzzled it. She stood up, her tiny tail laying itself over her back, making her stand out among the other kittens. She was clearly double jointed there, which was something he loved. She let out a loud cry and rolled over to ask for a belly rub, which was odd to him. Still, he obliged and laughed when she attacked his hand immediately. It was a trick. Still, he loved her immediately, especially her odd little tail and the little white patch on her stomach. He quickly picked her up and held her out to Thomas. “This one.” He said with a wide grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander shared a grin with Thomas as he brought the little fluff ball to the woman. “What’s her name?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman once again looked surprised over the animal they chose to adopt. Since the kitten was black, she wasn’t given even a second glance half the time, so to have these two men come and choose the two animals who were completely ignored was amazing. “Her name is Luna.” She said happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander’s eyes lit up in joy when he heard that name. “Luna is a perfect name for her!” He said, then let Thomas hold her a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so small, so she fit in Thomas’ hands perfectly. Alexander took a picture for later, since he was sure she would grow a lot bigger and wouldn’t be that tiny anymore. He signed the papers for her, then they went to the main room while they got the two animals ready to go. Alexander waited impatiently as they gathered what they needed, then he lit up in joy when two carriers were brought out and set down as they walked through all the things they needed. He paid the adoption fees for them, then he took their files to bring to the vet. They had all their shots so far, and seemed to be in good health. So that was good at least! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were done with all that, Alexander picked Luna’s carrier up, letting Thomas take Fang’s. Alex then smiled at the woman and waved at her. “Thank you so much, we really appreciate it.” He said and grinned at Thomas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas nodded at the woman, giving her his own award-winning smile. “Yes, thank you so much, darling.” He said and winked at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman chuckled and waved at them. “No, no. Thank you so much for giving those two a good home. If you ever have time, I would love to see you again and hear how they’re adjusting.” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander’s grin widened at her request, something he was happy to hear. “We would be more than happy to stop by and tell you all about them! We will even bring pictures!” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas headed for the door, signaling to Alexander that it was time to go. “We will make sure you know how well they’re doing!” He called out, then led the way to the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander gave her one final wave, then went to the car with Thomas. They got Fang and Luna into the back, electing to keep them in their carriers for their first car ride. Thomas got in the back as well, just in case they needed something. Once they were ready, they drove home and got the house set up for them, then they let the two out of their carriers. Luna was the first to just trot off to smell everything and claim the most comfortable spots, while Fang was a little more reserved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pup slowly walked around, avoiding Luna at all costs for now. Once she felt a little more comfortable, she walked right up to Luna and sniffed her, only to get tackled by the little girl and pinned down. Even though Fang was small, Luna was less than half her size, so it was quite the comical sight. Alexander took the time to pull out his phone to record it, just in case someone told him he was lying. This went on for a while before the two went to sleep on the dog bed, curled around one another. It was quite the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were settled in, Alexander sat on the couch with Thomas. He curled up against him and smiled up at him. “You happy?” He asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas looked down at Alexander and kissed his forehead. “Of course I am. We have a little family now.” He said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander looked at the little ones sleeping together andis smile softened. “You’re right, we really do have a little family.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas ran his fingers through Alexander’s hair and grinned a little. “Now, when they get loud and annoying, don’t come whining to me about it. You made this choice.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander snorted and looked up at Thomas. “I chose to marry you, Thomas. You don’t hear me complaining about that choice, now do you?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas froze in shock, then he gasped dramatically and looked at Alexander with the most offended look he could muster while holding back laughter. “Are you saying you regret your decision to marry little ol’ me?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander watched Thomas’ antics and shook his head. He smiled up at Thomas, letting all the love he felt for the dumbass shine through. “No, you were the one choice I’m the most proud of.” He said and pressed a kiss to his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas immediately sobered up and looked ready to cry now. “Really?” He asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander nodded and moved to straddle his hips. “Really.” He said, then pressed a kiss to Thomas’ lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before anything could heat up, they heard a tiny meow coming from behind them. Alexander turned around and saw Luna sitting up, staring them down. He stared back at her, then slowly sat back down on the couch. That seemed to please her, because the next thing he knew, Luna had made her way over to Alexander and curled up in his lap. He stared down at her and let out a loud sigh. “Well, that happened.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas laughed and looked down at Luna. “So, you still don’t regret this?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander shook his head and grinned a little. “Nah, how could I? We have two adorable fuzz balls, and I got to see you smile almost as brightly on the day we got married.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas grinned a little and kissed Alexander’s cheek. “Maybe I should start dropping hints that we should adopt kids now.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander paused, then he looked at Thomas. He grinned a little at him. “Don’t bother, we can look into adoption anytime you want.” He said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas looked at Alexander with surprise, then he smiled softly down at him. “I love you, asshole.” He said and kissed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexander kissed him back and grinned. “I love you too, bitch.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you enjoyed it! The kitten they adopted is actually basically my own cat. She has a double jointed tail so she looks absolutely adorable when she runs around. Also the shelter is named after the same animal shelter in the city I live in!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>